Out Cold
by calma-llama
Summary: After a date at the carnival, Rei relives the most perfect evening of his life by looking over some photos.


Rei opened the front door of his house, a giggling, sugar hyped Nagisa hot on his heels. The blonde bounced on his toes, nearly shoving Rei over on his way down the hallway to use the bathroom, his high pitched laughter echoing the empty house. They'd spent the entire day at a carnival that had just come to settle in their town, going on every ride in Nagisa's line of sight, trying every sweet treat shoved in front of them by multiple vendors and attempting every game the blonde could get his hands on until Nagisa's bladder threatened to _explode _from all the liquid he'd been drinking later that night.

"I told you...You shouldn't have had that last soda." Rei called to Nagisa. Where the blonde had ended up...Well, that was a mystery. The blue haired teen dropped the giant plush penguin he had won for Nagisa on the couch, tossing his wallet and leftover tickets onto the kitchen counter before taking a seat beside the stuffed animal, looking through his phone at the photos they'd taken.

Nagisa had taken one right before they went in, standing in front of the enormous red and white signs with his arms wrapped around Rei, his lips pressed against the blue haired teen's cheek. The photograph had captured the vivid blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

Rei took the next, a candid of the blonde standing in front of the shooting range booth, this enthralling look of concentration on his face as he aimed, leaning forward and over the railing of the stall. He hit the target right on the dot which shocked Rei because his stance was way off...But, he should have known Nagisa was just _full_ of surprises. Yet, as soon as he realized his boyfriend was taking his picture, the blonde got distracted and missed the rest. Rei felt bad and decided to take a turn, winning the penguin plush for his best friend, taking a picture right after of Nagisa clutching the stuffed flightless bird to his chest as if it were his most precious possession.

He scrolled through the pictures, passing over ones of Nagisa with comical mouthful of cotton candy and Rei with a strong man hammer raised over his head. He'd won that one (although, it did surprise everyone in the crowd surrounding them, including himself). Nagisa had rewarded him for his efforts by plastering himself to his side, giving him a sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek and cheering, calling Rei his _strong macho-man boyfriend_. Rei couldn't help the laugh that slipped out the moment those words left the blonde's mouth.

The final one he viewed was a picture of them a woman had taken while they were on the Ferris Wheel. It was just before the rides started closing and the fireworks had just started lighting up the night sky. Rei had examined Nagisa, falling in love with the wondrous smile that lit his face as he watched the flashing lights...The red, greens and yellows reflected in his bright eyes. He just looked so _perfect_ in that moment. Rei cupped the blonde's cheek, pulling his gaze away from the fireworks and pressed his lips to his. The woman in front of them, a photographer hired to promote the carnival, saw it as too good of an opportunity to pass up without some sort of documentation.

She approached Rei after they all got off the ride and Nagisa decided to get a soda from a nearby vendor. The woman had texted it to him before leaving. The picture was absolutely _stunning_. It was just as their lips parted, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed, Rei's hand caressing Nagisa's cheek. The blue haired teen remembered...It was the moment he had whispered _I love you _for the first time since they'd started seeing each other. He wasn't sure if Nagisa had heard him, but the smile he gave him afterwards was good enough.

He'd have to get the picture printed and frame it.

"Nagisa? Do you still want something for dinner?" Rei called as he connected his phone to its charger, walking into the bedroom where he had assumed Nagisa would be changing after their day out. Instead, he found the blonde out cold, crashed from his sugar high, lying on top of the covers of Rei's bed while clutching onto a pillow like he did with the penguin plush, a tired smile gracing his lips.

Rei chuckled at the sight, shaking his head at his boyfriend while he gently pulled off his own shoes, sliding the covers out from under Nagisa and tucking him in, crawling into the bed himself so he could wrap his arms around the blonde. He pulled him tightly to his chest, breathing in his scent.

"_I love you_, Nagisa." Rei whispered, pressing his lips to Nagisa's forehead in a light kiss before he removed his glasses and closed his own eyes. The blue haired teen couldn't help the smile that appeared when he heard the sleepy mumble of Nagisa's.

"_I love you too_...Rei-chan."


End file.
